1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication circuit used for, for example, wireless communications such as digital TV broadcasting, and a wireless communication system.
2. Background Art
In the prior art, a high frequency receiver (wireless communication circuit) used for receiving digital TV broadcasting such as digital terrestrial broadcasting, one-segment broadcasting, and three-segment broadcasting controls the gain of an amplifier for amplifying a received signal (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-97123).
In order to reduce the influence of a disturbing wave, the wireless communication circuit of the prior art reduces the gain of the amplifier under receiving conditions in a strong electric field area such that the gain becomes smaller than a gain under receiving conditions in a weak electric field area.